The effect of L-carnitine on the oxidation of 13C-octanoic acid (breath test) and the urinary excretion of free glycine- and carnitine-conjugated organic acids as well as on plasma levels of free fatty acids and ketone bodies will be studied in patients with organic acidurias. The project will provide a physiological basis for treating these disorders with carnitine.